Storm Before the Calm
Storm Before the Calm is the two-part finale of Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Synopsis Part 1 Lothor's true plan is revealed, as he elaborates upon his decision to let Vexacus wipe out his army in an effort to overflow and burst open the Abyss of Evil in a final attempt to destroy the Earth. It's all been foretold on the Scroll of Destiny, that he'll succeed in this. The Rangers gather at the Action Games to compete in special events, which just happens to be held on the exact area where the Abyss's entrance is at! Will our heroes destroy Vexacus, and thus, put the city one step closer to being overrun with the revived defeated monsters? Part 2 The Wind Rangers return to the destroyed Ninja Ops, and find a familiar face awaiting them! Hunter & Blake, having barely survived their Zords' destruction, make a stealth infiltration of Lothor's ship to save Cam, and get a pair of most unlikely allies. When Lothor attacks in his own Zord, will the Rangers destroy him, knowing that in doing so, the Abyss of Evil will be broken open? Plot Part 1 Lothor solidifies his plans to open the Abyss of Evil and unleash its forces on the world, as predicted by the Scroll of Destiny he stole years ago. The gang kick back and head to the US Action Games, where they are scheduled to compete in events. They encounter Marah and Kapri, who have found the Abyss of Evil right near the US Action Games. Marah and Kapri then give Vexacus a scroll of empowerment, so he can grow and battle the Rangers. Because Cam's Samurai Amulet has frozen, the Wind and Thunder Rangers have to form the Thunderstorm Megazord. They destroy him, but they lose the Mammoth Zord and Thunder Megazord, and seemingly, the Thunder Rangers. Lothor captures Cyber Cam, who was out fixing an earlier sabotage to the Samurai Star hangar. He uses Cyber Cam and Kanoi's similar DNA handprint to find and get inside Ninja Ops. Kanoi tells Lothor that they are not brothers and their family tie was broken a long time ago. Once there, he trashes the place and leaves with Cam in custody. The Wind Rangers get back to Ninja Ops, only to find it trashed, with no trace of their friends. Part 2 Sensei Watanabe emerges from the wreckage, back to human form due to one of Lothor's blasts. Blake and Hunter also show up. Sensei shows the Rangers part of the Scroll of Destiny, which shows that they were always meant to become Power Rangers. The Thunder Rangers infiltrate Lothor's ship, which is about to self-destruct. Lothor unleashes his Zord, and uses it to open the Abyss of Evil. The Thunders find Cam, Marah and Kapri tied up. They rescue them, free the ninja students, and fight their way off the ship as it explodes. The Storm Megazord battles Lothor's zord. They barely manage to beat it, but in the process, the Megazord is destroyed. The Rangers were unable to prevent the abyss from opening, and find themselves surrounded by old enemies they had destroyed. The Thunder Rangers show up, and bring along some backup - the ninja students. A battle royale ensues. In the end, only Lothor is left, and he defeats Shane's Battlizer and uses Cam's Samurai Amulet to steal the Ranger powers. The Wind Rangers defeat Lothor with their inner ninja powers, sending him hurling into the abyss, but they lose their Ranger powers forever. The US Action Games reopen and are a success. The Rangers graduate from the Wind Ninja Academy. Sensei Omino is officially retiring from his duties and asked Hunter to take his place as head teacher of the Thunder Ninja Academy, and Blake is going to pursue a motocross career. Cam welcomes the new ninja students, among which are Marah and Kapri. Luckily, the Wind Academy has three new teachers - Shane, Dustin, and Tori. Cast *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) *Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) & Starvark (voice) *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe (Green Samurai Ranger) *Megan Nicol as Kelly Halloway *Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe (voice) & Lothor *Katrina Devine as Marah *Katrina Browne as Kapri *Peter Rowley as Zurgane (voice) *Bruce Hopkins as Choobo (voice) *Michael Hurst as Vexacus & DJ Drummond (voice) *Jeremy Birchall as Shimazu (voice) *Craig Parker as Blue Face, Mad Magnet & Motodrone (voice) *Jason Hoyte as Copybot (voice) *John Leigh as Terramole & Toxipod (voice) *Mark Wright as Amphibidor, Bopp-A-Roo, Mr. Ratwell (voice) *Cal Wilson as Florabundacus (voice) *Jeremy Birchall as Snipster & Shimazu (voice) *Greg Johnson as General Trayf (voice) *Dallas Barnett as Madtropolis (voice) *??? as Hiphopper (voice) *??? as Sky Scrapper (voice) *Dene Young as Sucker & Inflatron (voice) *??? as Tentacreep (voice) *??? as Magic Moustache (voice) *Penny Ashton as Fragra (voice) *Lori Dungey as Beevil (voice) *Joel Tobeck as Footzilla & Slob Goblin (voice) *??? as Morty Board (voice) *??? as Wolfblades (voice) *Glen Drake as Goldwinger (voice) *??? as Bald Loser (voice) *??? as Condortron (voice) *??? as Loong Ago (voice) *??? as Catonia (voice) *James Napier as Eric McKnight *Peter Wilson Jnr as Kyle *Michelle O’Brien as Tally *Victor Barlow as Jeremy *Geoff Dolan as Official DVD Release *These episodes were released as a bonus feature on the Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Day of the Dino DVD. Notes *The title for the finale is based off the phrase "A Calm Before the Storm", which was used as the title for the 37th episode of Power Rangers Time Force. *The Zord used by Lothor in the second part of the episode, is actually his Sentai counterpart in his super giant form. *Part 1 marks the last appearence of Cyber Cam. *Part 2 marks the first time that Hunter and Blake sees Sensei in his human form. *Cam does not morph in Part 1 or Part 2. *This marks the final appearance of the Storm Megazord, Samurai Star Megazord & Thunder Megazord. *James Napier made a brief cameo as the boy who helped Cam and later joined the Wind Ninja Academy. It can be concluded that he's Conner McKnight's twin brother who is mentioned by him in The Legacy Of Power. *The Ninja Storm Rangers would later return to team up with the Dino Thunder Rangers in "Thunder Storm" while Tori reappears in "Once a Ranger". *The only monsters of the season that doesn't appear in part II are Super Toxipod, Inflatron and Eyezak. *This is the first and last appearance of Catonia, whose character was not spilled by the Rangers. Unlike its counterpart, Madogi was a fundamental part of the plot. *Vexacus is destroyed in Part I and returns in Part II. *This episode marks the final appearance of Choobo, Motodrone, Shimazu and Vexacus. Zurgane will reappear with Lothor in ''Thunder Storm''. *Just before Lothor’s ship is destroyed, a series of characters flash across the console screen. These characters are Aurebesh, the fictional alphabet from the Star Wars franchise. *Marah briefly asks Cam if Dustin is still mad at her for her previous actions in "All About Beevil," showing that she still has feelings for him. See Also (Loong Ago costume) (Catonia costume) (Catonia costume) (Samurai Star Megazord final appearance) (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Season Finales Category:Ninja Storm Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode